Akame
Akame '''is one of the main characters of the Akame ga Kill! manga series. Background As a child, Akame was sold along with her sister Kurome to the empire by her parents. She was forced to do cruel and difficult tasks, such as being placed in the forest filled with Danger Beasts. Akame and Kurome were the only survivors of the 100 children sold to the empire. Because of this, Akame and Kurome were separated by Gonzuki, and he noted that they would become two of the strongest people in the world if they depend on each other. Akame was accepted into Gonzuki's assassin squad, known as Elite Seven. As she was trained in combat and espionage, she became one of the deadliest assassins ever. As the Elite Seven were tasked to assassinate Martha, a spy for the Revolutionary Army, they were gifted weapons created 400 years ago by the emperor to surpass powerful artifacts called Teigu, but they were a complete flunk. Akame was gifted the Kiriichimonji, a katana leaves wounds that can't be healed when it cuts someone. After she was tasked with killing Martha, who was her closest friend, Akame protested that Martha was innocent. However, Martha tried to kill Akame, but Akame killed Martha instead, leaving Akame in tears. After the incident, both Akame and Tsukushi disguised themselves as travelling entertainers, but they were unfortunately attacked by bandits, but Akame and Tsukushi helped kill them, impressing the bandits. Somehow her comrades died due to assassination hire from the government giving a bad taste in Akame's mouth. She was then sent to kill Najenda, the formal general, which defected to the rebels, along with Kurome to end other's lives. Now Akame has became a member of the assassination group Night Raid to stop the generals. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Physical Prowess: '''During her assassin training, Akame trained herself to superhuman physical levels. Equipment * '''Murasame: '''Akame's Teigu. A katana which is used to be owned by Gonzuki, but is now wielded by Akame. When the blade cuts a person's skin, it injects a deadly poison into them that kills them in a second. Due to this, Murasame is nicknamed "One-Cut Killer". * '''Performance-Enhancing Drug: '''A special drug modeled after performance enhancers used by the Empire. This drug boosts the speed and strength of whoever takes it, to the point where Akame could shatter Esdeath's ice after taking it. However, it only lasts for a limited time, and dulls Akame's senses once it wears off. Alternate Forms * '''Trump Card: '''Little War Horn: '''By killing someone close to her, Akame activates her Trump Card. This gives Akame a more demonic appearance, increasing her speed and strength. She is fast enough in this state to create afterimages, and powerful enough to kill Esdeath. Feats Strength * Sliced 17 guards into mince meat. * Cut through a stone pillar with a single swipe. * Almost broke through Grand Chariot's armor with repeated attacks. * After taking the performance-enhancing drug, is strong enough to break through Esdeath's ice. Speed * Can dodge mach 31 lightning. * Can dodge bullets. * In her Little War Horn form, created an afterimage before Esdeath could freeze time. * Can run up to 340 metres per second. * According to Wave, she can run faster than the speed of sound. * Killed several armed guards with a single strike before they could react. Durability * Kept fighting while injured. * Survived her own poison. * Along with Kurome, was able to survive in a forest inhabited by monsters as a young child. * Took hits from Wave's Grand Chariot. Skill * Defeated Zank and Toby. * Was one of only a handful of children to survive in a forest full of Danger Beasts. * Killed Taeko, one of the strongest assassins at the time. * Killed Esdeath Weaknesses * She needs to cut actual flesh to apply Murasame's poison to the victim. * Murasame can also affect her if she's careless. * Murasame's poison doesn't work on non-living things (robots, undead). * The performance enhancer dulls her senses once it wears off. Fun Facts * Akame's name translates to "Red Eyes". Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Square-Enix Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Assassins Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Humans